The lonely new girl
by Shinigamiprodigy
Summary: Sammi is the new girl in school, and is getting shown around by Odd. but when she has dreams about Lyoko, what will happen? please R&R! chapter two is up!
1. The lonely new girl

Okay, this is my first fan-fiction, so I hope I do this right.

I've noticed everyone else does this, so here goes: I don't own Any characters beyond Sammi. I only own this plot and Sammi. So... whatever. Please RR!

Okay, here goes.

Wait! -- --means like a time skip or a sound, like a bell.

Chapter One:

It was a typical boring day in Mrs. Hertz's math class, when the new student, Sammi, walked in. Mrs. Hertz paused in writing on the blackboard to look at the newcomer. "Oh, yes." She said, putting down the chalk, "Class, this is our new student, Sammi. She has transferred here from the other side of town. Now, who would like to show her around our school?"

Odd scratched his ear. "Okay, then. Odd, you can help her, right?"

Odd's eyes widened. "Ummm...okay..." He said.

Ulrich snickered. "Odd, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly voulenteer on puropse, you know!"

Jeremy quietly turned around and said, "Relax, Odd. I'm sure she'll be nice to you."

"Well, you never know." Odd retorted.

---RING---

"There's the bell. You'd better go and greet our new guest. Don't be scared, she probably won't bite." Jeremy said, smiling.

"Yeah, at least she wont bite to hard." Ulrich said.

Odd ignored them and walked up to Sammi, who was standing in the corner. "Hello, I'm Odd. Welcome to our school." He said, extending his hand.

"Hi. My name's Sammi, but I guess you already know that." Sammi said, waving her hand as if to swat off a fly.

Odd put his hand quickly back into his pocket. "Well, its time for lunch, so why don't you sit with me and my friends?"

"Sure."

--At the lunch table--

"So where'd she dissappear to, Odd?" Asked Ulrich.

"She went to put her stuff in her room. You don't expect her to carry it around all day, do you?"

Yumi walks up to the table carrying a lunch tray. "Hey guys. Anything new?"

"Yeah. I get to show the newbie girl Sammi around the school. What fun." Odd said.

"You were new once. Didn't anyone help you?" Jeremy said.

"Not really. Just you guys."

The group sat in scilence for a few minutes. Then Yumi said, "Well, What does she look like?"

Odd opened his mouth, but quickly shut it because Sammi was walking up to the table. "See for yourself."

They all looked at Sammi. She had tomato red waist-legenth hair streaked with pure white, green eyes, a dark blue t-shirt, white gloves with no fingers and dark blue pants and shoes.

"Hello. I'm Sammi." She said, stopping in front of the table. "Can I sit here?" She asked, indicating to a spot next to Yumi.

"Go ahead. But first, introductions. My name's Jeremy." Jeremy said.

"You already know me." Odd said.

"I'm Ulrich." Ulrich said.

"And I'm Yumi. Nice to meet you Sammi." Yumi said.

Sammi sat down and looked at her food. "Has this stuff always been disgusting, or is it just me?" she asked.

"It's always been that way. You get used to it." Urich said.

"Great." Sammi said.

They all finished eating, and went to they're afternoon classes. Then they went to eat dinner, then to the dorms to go to bed.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Sammi departed for the Girls dorms. Not long after she got out of the building, Sissy decided to talk to her.

"Hey, youre new, right?" Sissy said. "I'm Sissy. And you are...?"

"My name's Sammi." Sammi said.

"Right. Well, I saw you hanging out with those losers, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Yumi. Trust me, they're down right trouble. Be friends with me, and I promise you won't be sorry." Sissy said, extending her hand.

Sammi looked at the hand, and then to the door where she came out from dinner. "No thanks, I'm already friends with them. And I can't be friends with them and you at the same time, so I'll go with them. Thanks for the offer, though." Sammi smiled.

Sissy's mouth dropped open, but Sammi took no notice, because she had started walking away. Jeremy and Ulrich were watching this through the cafeteria window.

"Wow. Not even an insult and Sissy's stunned. Looks like Sammi's pretty smart." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed.

---bedtime---

Sammi finished writing in her diary. "That should be enough. I hope I don't have anymore dreams tonight."

She fell asleep.

Sammi's diary entry:

Dear diary:

Today is my first day at this new school. The kids are really nice. Espically Odd, the person who is showing me around the school, and his friends. I just wish Sissy would leave me alone! Anyways, it feels like de ja vu. Like ive met these people before, but in another demension. I see them in my dreams. For example, last night I saw Odd, Ulrich,Yumi, and some other girl with red hair running somewhere. And they were being chased by these flying things. And I heard Jeremy's voice... I'm sure it was his voice... I couldn't tell what he was saying, but everyone else seemed to know what he was saying. I've been having these dreams for months now, and I can't figure them out. In the end, the other girl always ends up dissappearing into some cilinder thing, there's a big flash of light, and I wake up. What do these Visions mean?

Luckily, tonight Sammi wasen't having any of these dreams.

----morning----

Sammi walked to her first class. "My first real day of class! This should be fun!"

She walked into the classroom and sat down. I wonder who else is in this class... She looked at the door and saw Sissy standing there. Oh, no... Then Ymi walked in. Mabye this won't be so bad after all...

--------------

The end of chapter one!

Sorry it got off to a slow start, ill make it better next time!!

Please R&R!


	2. The Spy

This is Chapter two! I'm glad I focused this far!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Okay, I realised after I finished the first chapter that I majorly screwed the last part up. So from now on, thoughts will be inside these { }. Everything else is still the same, though...

Enough of my rambeling! On with the Chapter!

Have fun

Chapter Two:

After class they all went to lunch.

Sammi was, once again, late.

"So, Odd, what do you think of Sammi?" Yumi asked, absent-mindedly playing with her food, a mushy mess of potatoes and overcooked chicken.

"She's new, and she's nice. She's kind of shy, but She seems like a couragous one if she feels like it." Odd said, staring at the celing.

Ulrich wasen't paying attention at all. "Where's Jeremy now?"

"He's checking on Aelita, of course. By the way, do you guys think Sammi'll find out about Lyoko?" Yumi said.

"I hope not. That's all we need. Another Person in Lyoko. It would complicate things." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." Odd agreed.

Yumi's cell phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, we're in the lunch room." She paused.

"Okay, we'll be right there."

"Xana's launched an attack?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. Jeremy's not sure what he's up to, but it can't be good..."

"Perfect timing too. Everyone's here. I wonder what He's planning..." Odd said.

Sammi was in the lunch line. "We'd better go before Sammi notices us." Ulrich said.

"Good idea. Lets go." Yumi said.

They left they're trays on the table and quickly walked out the door. Sammi was eyeing the cafeteria mush for lunch when she heard the door slam. She ignored it. She walked over to the table where they sat yesterday, and everyone was gone.

"Where'd they go?" She said to herself, steeing down her tray and looking around. She looked out the window and saw Odd, Ulrich, and a shadow that might have been Yumi running into the forest. She decided to follow, abandoning her lunch on the table with everyone else's.

The trapdoor in the forest snapped closed as Sammi ran in.

{Where are they?}

She stepped on the trapdoor, making a loud clunk.

"Aha!" She said, opening the door and climbing down the ladder.

She heard voices from down the tunnel and ran to catch up with them, jumping over rivers while attempting to be quiet.

She climbed up the other ladder, but stopped halfway up. Yumi and Ulrich were at the top.

"You don't think she followed us, do you?" Ulrich asked.

"I hope not." Yumi said. "Come on, we've got to go."

They hadn't noticed Sammi listening to her every word.

{I wonder what they're hiding?} She thought, and climbed up the rest of the ladder. She walked across the bridge, and swung down to the elevator just as it was coming back up.

She walked inside and pushed the button. "Where does this go?" She said to herself, feeling somewhat sick as the elevator went down.

The door opened to the room with the super computer in it.

Jeremy had just said, "Virtulization!" when Sammi walked in.

"Oh, hi Sammi. Wait... what are you doing here?"

"I don't know... I just followed Odd, Ulrich and Yumi here..."

"Well, anyways, this is Lyoko." Jeremy said, pointing to the hologram in the center of the room.

"Weird..." Sammi said, looking around.

Jeremy was busy with the computer. "I can't figure out what Xana's doing! But... Wait... The power failed at the school... No... Its still there, but the Generator's getting all the power... Xana's trying to blow up the school!"

"What?!?" Came the reply from Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Sammi.

"What's Xana?" Sammi asked, leaning against the back of Jeremy's chair.

"It's too complicated to explain right now..." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy? Don't tell me that was Sammi I just heard..." Came odd's voice from inside Lyoko.

"Okay, I won't tell you. But I will tell you to hurry up, the generator's almost at its limit!"

Sammi looked at the computer screen. She saw the cards at the bottom of the screen. "I've seen those people before..."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"I've seen those people before! In my dreams! I always see them running with another girl to a tall, circular thingy! And they battle monsters along the way!"

Jeremy stared at her. "You're not making this up?"

"No I'm not. I've been seeing them for months!" Sammi said, her jaw dropping open.

"Oh... my... gosh... This all makes sense! I have dreams about Lyoko! But why...?" She said.

Jeremy stared at her like she was crazy. How could anyone have dreams about a virtual world? "Have you had dreams like these your whole life?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it... I would always know about the new video game before it came out, and I would see a burning house the day before it burnt down! This is too weird..."

The scilence between Jeremy and Sammi was broken by Yumi. "Jeremy! We found the tower and finished off the monsters! Aelita's going into the tower right now!"

Jeemy looked at the computer screen again. "Okay, Aelita, we're ready for the return to the past."

"Return to the past? Youre not gonna make me forget, are you?" Sammi asked.

"I'm sorry Sammi, but I have to. Really." Jeremy said.

"Darn." Sammi said.

Jeremy turnred to his computer again. "Return to the past now."

----big flash of light-----

Lunch time

Sammi walked over to the table where everyone was sitting yesterday. Everyone was there, even Jeremy.

"So, what's new guys?" Sammi asked.

"Nothing. Just the same as yesterday." Said Odd.

"Good."

----end of chapter two-----

sorry, its still kind of slow... but I did better this time! Yay!

Anyways, please send me a review on this one too, please!


End file.
